


【bbl/abo/pwp】失控

by friends



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends





	【bbl/abo/pwp】失控

L并不常戴护颈，B猜想或许是因为那项圈一样的东西折损他的自尊，即使在临近发情期，他也依旧穿着低领长袖，毫不担心周围愈发浓郁的信息素。  
“有事吗？”L没有回头，十指没有停顿地继续在键盘上敲击。  
B不是第一次面对这种情况也要工作的L，信息素的浓度催促任何alpha上前，他只是站在门口，指甲抠着门框。  
“还在工作？”B在L看不到的角度模仿他歪头，自顾自地轻笑。  
“发情期会影响效率。”  
他们听到门落锁的声音，B才发觉自己已经走进来，他看到L苍白的脸诡异地泛红，尽管知道是发情期的缘故，也忍不住想要嘲笑他，看，手指也开始发抖，无法准确地敲对字母，低下头去让刘海遮住眼睛，只是为了不被看出那副表情，但微张的嘴几乎暴露了他的动摇。他依旧蹲着，但B打赌垫子上已经湿成一片。L不知怎么说服渡让他自己处理每一次的发情期，不吃药也不休息，简直像那些书上的Omega在无奈抗争本能。  
他轻手轻脚地上前，一把抓住L的手腕，把他从位置上拽起来。L单脚落地，踉跄一步，B笑了一声，便对上他的眼睛。冷静的欲望仿佛浸润了冰水的草莓，红色汁液从嘴角流出，他记得L吃东西的样子，鲜红的舌尖舔过掌心粘腻的汁水，B捧住他的脸，强硬地把手指塞入口中，L没有反抗。  
这是一个开始，但不是第一次，早在L分化成为Omega的那天，B就把他压在身下，他一声不吭地操着同样默不作声的L，对方没有反抗或责骂，也没有呼救，仿佛无所谓谁在自己身上做了什么，又好像B无论做什么都不会引起他的兴趣。  
B因此愤怒，他掐住L的脖子，逐渐夺去呼吸，在即将窒息的一刻松手，享受L弓着身子咳嗽和喘息。然后被迎面而来的拳头击倒，眼前的眩晕令他兴奋，L并非不会反抗，他能徒手和罪犯搏斗，击倒最穷凶极恶的毒枭，但他不能打倒B，永远不能。  
L挣脱开B的手，浓郁的信息素包裹着他们，冲击着彼此神经，但身为Omega的L依然稳稳地站在原地。  
“我还在工作。”L抬起眼睛，B感觉自己的嘴角上扬，哦，我能看到那里面的阴霾，他舔了舔嘴唇。  
“一分钟。”L坐下，B握紧拳头，他看着L写信，是给FBI的或者CIA的，那个命令式的口吻真像他的作风。L是渡最喜欢的孩子，也是最聪明的，他总能得到他想要的。  
B舔了舔嘴唇，铁锈味提醒他不知什么时候咬破了一小块。信息素的释放不受控制，但直到L关闭电脑才走上前。他把L按倒在地，死死咬住他的嘴唇，直到血腥味涌入口中。他舔了舔L喘息的嘴唇，注视那双该死的眼睛。不要瞪眼，他在内心叫道，用手捂住那双睁圆的眼睛，连白色的部分也令他生厌。  
鲜红的嘴唇吐出几个字母，立即被压着咽了回去，B憎恨自己听从L的话，但那仿佛魔力的命令，让他不得不遵从，那份焦躁其后在L身上数倍奉还。  
B曾经没有标记L，直到渡发觉他们之间的事，在渡找他谈话之前，L已经解决了问题，渡对他们放任自流。A是一个beta，不会发现信息素的异样，却注意到L身上的痕迹，本以为会被遮住的暧昧印记毫不掩饰地暴露在空气中，B微笑着注视着L，却不知道他究竟是怎么想的。每一次他都落后一步，当L开口允许标记的时候，他忍不住懊悔没有早一步强行标记他。  
“你想要标记吗？”B咧嘴，拇指在腺体周围打转。  
“如果你想要的话，可以标记我。”L的声音低沉，沙哑却冷淡。  
B发出尖锐的笑声，从L出现的那刻起，他仿佛就在这罗网中，像人偶一样被控制一举一动。他用力掐腺体，对L抽痛的表情感到满意，他把阴茎从后面撤出，抵着L的脖颈摩擦，年长的Omega睁大了眼睛，想要脱离失控的场面，他按住L的手腕，骑在他的脖子上，硬生生把那东西塞进他的嘴里。红润的嘴唇被撑开，喉头压抑的作呕感翻动，信息素被搅得乱七八糟，身下人的身体僵硬起来，在几次抽插后不再挣扎，B射在了他的嘴里。  
L撑着地板干呕，身体颤抖，失神的眼睛还未聚焦，B抓住他的头发，令他向后仰起身体，舌尖温柔地舔舐后颈的腺体，然后是锋利的犬齿刺入，他无力挣扎，只是身体随着标记而陷入高潮。  
他把几乎失去意识的L摔在地上，从后面一次又一次地进入，他要L知道谁才是掌握控制权的那个，他要L臣服。  
一切都一团糟。  
当一切结束，他的掌心轻轻覆盖Omega的身体，便能感觉到颤抖，B露出笑容，仿佛是第一次出于发自内心的喜悦而笑。L闭上了眼睛，什么也没有说。  
他们的关系从来都不正常。B用食指探索L的口腔，迫使他张开嘴，出现牙齿磕碰，他就会打L，最初是用拳头，当他发现L的身体比表面上结实后就用上了皮带。他给L戴上项圈，收紧到恰好贴住腺体，指甲隔着皮质布料刮擦，隐隐的刺痛使身体更加兴奋。L会反对B的暴力，但B不会听从他。  
他们在做的时候很少说话，大多数话语只能引来疼痛，如果条件允许，B会给L戴上口枷。他想看L流泪，但这几乎不可能，他在快要高潮的时候抽出，把东西打在L的脸上，L会注视着他红色的眼睛，一点一点舔掉嘴唇周围的精液。  
唾液沿着张开的嘴角流淌，灵活的舌头勾勒着指尖轮廓，B按住他的上颚，俯身舔净。他从来不会温柔地对待L，但他认为L更喜欢粗暴的。因此才会一次又一次挑衅，对自己的alpha下达命令。  
在B的印象中，L一直是讨厌的沉默的混蛋，而他离开得太早，所以不知道后来的孩子们多么喜欢L。如果他看到被孩子包围的年轻男子，是否会怀疑他们被假象欺骗？  
他们也有好的时候，当B发现果酱也并不难吃，他学着L的模样吃下整罐果酱，面对渡担忧的表情，偷瞥到L恶作剧似的浅笑。L会在发情期结束后给他一个像是奖励也像温存的吻，B不会拒绝，他总忍不住盘算着下一次要怎么让L开口求饶。  
他把手指上的唾液蹭上L的脸颊，拇指按摩腺体，阴茎挤进他的身体。  
“L·Lawliet.”低声呢喃着名字，他感到L的身体收紧，不用去欣赏瞳孔中一瞬的怀疑，已能满足他勾起一个笑。  
L最终也没有问。  



End file.
